As electronic apparatuses play an increasing role in the lives of their users, it has become increasingly desirable to allow for interaction between the user and the electronic apparatus in a manner that allows the user to perform other actions safely and without undue distraction from the electronic apparatus. For example, it may be desirable for the input from the user to be appropriate to the utilization of the electronic apparatus and the action being performed by the user. In another example, it may be desirable for the information provided to the user to be appropriate to the utilization of the electronic apparatus and the action being performed by the user.